BleachOne Piece: When worlds collide
by qguy13
Summary: A young man is sent to another dimension forgetting his pass life. Living in another world he begins to feel a connection to something else. While he is there his world is slowly being taken over by his greatest enemy. Will he be able to make it back in time and remember who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece or bleach.** **hope you guys enjoy it plz comment and let me know how you like it or dislike it want to improve anyway possible**

My mind begins to go blank, leaving me in darkness as the darkness begins to fall. Not knowing where Im going or what's going on. Only remembering the black hole that was forming in my chest. Leaving me feeling weak as I fall to my knee's in slow motion.

Hearing the voices of my friends behind me, "Ichigo!" They all screamed as they ran towards me. Steadily I turned my head, to see them getting stopped by the fourth espada Ulquiorra Cider. Who stands in front of them in his final form. Raising his hand into the air looking at the others as if they were insignificant to anything. Then right as a long stream of light formed in his hand resembling a sword, he vanished. Zigzagging through them putting everyone down one by one that was standing near.

Unable to call out to them, I turned to look up at the man that stands before me. Who stands there with a malicious smile placed on his face. "Aizen you won't get away with this", saying as I coughed up blood. Aizen then laughs rolling his neck at a leisurely pace, taking out his Zanpakto.

"Ichigo, you remember when I told you Admiration is the furthest emotion of comprehension. Will I admire you and your power. Which helps me understand you better then you think. But believe it or not, that's a very frightening thing. Soo I must get rid of you. You see, I've been working on this unique technique. That allows my hypnosis to do marvelous things. I can now open a world in other dimensions, just using ones mind. No matter what the situation is, every person all over is connected in a special way. Linking ones mind and spirit to another no matter what universe or dimension they reside in. So with that said it's time to say good bye to this world and embrace a new one. No promises that this will turn out well for you, you are my first experiment after all." Ending his long villainous speech with a smirk upon his face. He then takes out a bluish orb holding it within the palm of his left hand. "The hogyoku" Ichigo says with a weak voice trying to stand. "Aww Ichigo stay put it only will hurt a little" says Aizen.

Aizen then throws his Zanpakto into the air holding the orb out in both hands. Making the orb shine a bright blue light.

Just a few miles away, Nel sense's Ichigo's life force fading away. Causing her to take her attention away from her current battle. Looking towards Ichigo's direction and not paying attention. Grimmjow got furious as he charged towards her leaping into the air hurling down with a raging spinning kick. "Your fight is with me, So pay attention!" Grimmjow screams out snapping Nel back to reality, landing a devastating kick across Nels face, which sent her flying off the cliff crashing and rolling on the ground below. Leaving dust clouds flying into the air.

Rolling, Nel quickly jumped back up to her feet sliding across the field. She quickly looks at Grimmjow as he stood on top of the cliff. Looking at her as he smiled with his arms crossed. Without a second thought she quickly rushed towards Ichigo hoping that she'll make it to him in time. "What, wait! Get back here you coward! You will become apart of my flesh! I will eat you you low class espada!" Grimmjow screams out as he sprints off the cliff zooming towards Nel as dust flies up behind him.

Over near where Ichigo's friends laid still, Orihime struggled to stand on her feet

falling back down to the ground unable to get up. So quickly she called on her fairies. "Ayame, Shun'o protect Ichigo". With out hesitating her hair pin began to glow a bright golden yellow as the two faires rushed towards Ichigo as fast as they could.

Aizen standing there holding the orb began to summon the power of the orb. Causing the orb to shake and levitate into the air glowing brighter and brighter. Aizen then put his hands down and closes his eyes. His Zanpakto coming back down, he catches it spinning it around and around his body placing the tip of the blade onto the hogyoku screaming out, "Time of Wonders!" Right as the fairies were forming their shield to protect Ichigo and as Nel was finally closing in on Aizen with Grimmjow still chasing after her. A blue beam came rushing out from the orb hitting Ichigo directly in the center of his forehead, causing him to fall backwards. Nel and Orihime watched as it seemed as if time slowed down completely screaming out to him once again. "ICHIGO!"

While Ichigo was falling backwards he began to vanish into thin air as if he never existed. Leaving Nel to stop in her tracks. Allowing Grimmjow to finally catch up and ram his claws straight through her back. "Seems like I finally have my main course", he said as he licked his lips as Nel began to lose consciousness. "Ichigo" saying as her voice began to get weak.

Surrounded by darkness, Ichigo was flying through the realm of dimensions. As his body begin's to digress, and become younger and younger as his spirit was connecting to someone in another realm. Forgetting about his past life of being a soul reaper as he still held on to his sword spiraling through the darkness.

The darkness around him began to blend with purple and blue lights and stars spinning around him as he came hurling out of a hole shooting towards the ground as his age finally stopped leaving him at the age of five.

"Look grandpa"! The boy in the jungle yelled pointing to the sky standing in a tall tree. The old man looked up sensing a big energy coming from the object in the sky. "Luffy get down here, let's go check it out." The old man said as he started to walk off. "ITS TIME FOR A ADVENTURE"! Luffy screamed as he came tumbling down the tree after one of the branches snapped. "Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch", screaming as he rolled on the ground holding his head after crash landing. "Luffy HURRY IT UP STOP GOOFING AROUND"! the old man yelled as he began to get frustrated with the young boy. The boy quickly jumped up and ran to catch up to the old man with a big grin as they continued to head towards the falling object.

Back in Hueco Mondo

"Grimmjow, I still need Nel don't finish her just yet". "What!, My lord..." Aizen then silences Grimmjow by releasing a small dose of his spiritual pressure. Leaving the espada shaking with fear and feeling him up with rage. "Yes my lord". Slowly he took his claw out of her back leaving her to fall to the ground leaving a big thud sound. "Grimmjow gather the others and set the plan in motion and take her to get healed.Ulquiorra you gather them up and lock them away, I have something special waiting for them.Soon Ichigo will be non existent to this world and forgotten." Ending with a smirk as he turns and walks away. "It's time to show our power and take what's ours."

Back in the jungle

Arriving at the crash sight, the old man and Luffy followed the path that was made from the falling object. Trees that now layed on the ground and a big trench leading towards the object.

Finally making it close to the end, Luffy took off running curious on seeing what was the mysterious object that feel from the sky. Approaching up to the big crater that was created, he seen a sword lying across a mound of dirt in the center of the hole. "Luffy what do you see" the old man asked, "Nothing to eat" saying with a sad face. The old man only laughed as he approached the hole standing beside Luffy placing his large hands on top of his head. "A sword that's weird", he said confusingly. Just as Luffy was about to jump down a arm came thrusting out of the dirt. "Yes! Food!" The boy said as he jumped in the air grinning. But before he knew it, his grandpa had punched him on the top of his head with a thunderous force causing a knot to form on the top of his head. "Ouch grandpa what was that for. You can't keep hitting me like that. I'm going to be the king of the pirates one day!" Before he could react another thunderous punch came hurling down causing another knot to form. "You idiot your going to be a strong Admiral in the Marines end of story, and its a human hand not a animal you idiot." The young boy continues to rub his head as he looks at the hand that came out the mound of dirt. "Luffy, stay here." "But old man!" Luffy screamed as he stares at the old man. "Luffy" his grandpa said demanding him to sit down. The young boy then crosses his arms and sits down with his legs crossed pouting.

The old man then looks at the mound. Jumping down landing directly in front of it. Reaching out he grabsthe sword and throws it towards his grandson. "Luffy catch", who was looking at a bird flying in the sky with meat in his eyes drooling. "MEAT"! Luffy screamed out as he threw his fist in the air with excitement.The sword then came rushing down hitting him on the top of his head. "Stop goofing around Luffy" sayingangerily causing Luffy to snap back to reality rushing to get the sword.

Soon as he reached to grab the hand sticking out of the dirt. He felt a powerful spirit pressure that came rushing from the mound. Which caused him to hesitate becoming more curious about who was in the mound of dirt. Looking around, Garp realized some of the birds were falling from the sky cause of the pressure. Quickly he glanced at Luffy who was still drooling and staring at the birds as they fell from the sky. Glancing back at the dirt mound, he grabbed the hand and pulled the person out of the mound. Super excited, Luffy quickly jumped down screaming as he landed on his grandfather. Sending the three of them flying towards the ground. The old man then made a fist as he threw it down with force POW "DIDNT I SAY STOP GOOFING AROUND!" "OUCH OUCH OUCH, that really hurt". Luffy exclaimed as he rolled around holding the knot on his head. "Come on let's get back to camp" saying as he picked the little boy up. "Fooood!" Quickly Luffy ran from bird to bird as he had meat piercing from his eyes and a waterpool of droll falling from his mouth.

Then that's when he heard crackling and popping sounds from behind him. Slowly turning his head he seen the old man cracking his knuckles with a angry look on his face. Without a word Luffy dropped the birds and hurried up and grabbed the sword that was found with the boy. "Let's go" demandedhis grandpaas they took off into the dark jungle. "But I'm starving!" POW! "Shut your mouth you will eat later, we still have training to do." "Ouuuuch".

 **thanks for reading next chapter will be up as soon as possible hope u enjoyed. once again plz comment any ideas list em and I would be highly grateful thanks stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Timeskip 12 years later)

"Hey get back here with my money". A young man screamed out as a young boy pickpockets him and takes off. The boy looks back and sticks out his tongue right as he ran right into a tall figure. When the boy hit the ground he looked up and seen a young man standing there with spiky orange hair, his eyebrows drawn together and a scowl on his face. Wearing black baggy pants, a long black coat which is closed at the waist and held with a white stash, in which his sword was tucked into. The young man then squats down and takes the wallet from the little boy. "Boo" the young man said leaving the boy taking off leaving a trail of dust behind.

The young man then looks up and sees a man standing there looking scared and timid. "Here you go sir" saying to the timid man as he handed over his wallet. The man looked at him confusingly as he took his wallet from the mysterious man. "Thanks young man, um here he-heres some berries" as he trembles reaching in his wallet. "I don't need your berries, but have u seen a guy with a straw hat."

Somewhere else on the island

"Get back here Girlie" the pirate yelled while chasing a Slim young woman with orange hair. "Give our Captain back his treasure!" The pirate snapped, the girl then looks back and makes a face while sticking out her tongue.

The young woman continues to run turning down a dark alley. Running in the alley she got excited as she got closer to the end. But before she knew it, pirates came running and rushing in from that way as well. The pirates behind her finally caught up. "This is the end of the line girlie" saying as he is trying to catch his breath. Bent over with his hands on his knees. The girl then falls to her knees and begins crying. "You all will attack a helpless girl like me. Who can't defend herself". The pirates around her began to panic trying to calm her and assure her safety. "All we want is our captain's treasure that's all". The girl then starts to sniffle as her crying slowed down. But before anyone knew it a figure came falling from the sky. "AHHHHHH WATCH OUT!" Screamed the figure as he came crashing straight through the ground. Leaving a huge hole.

Looking at the hole in the ground as the dust rose into the air. A straw hat slowly falls from the sky as it gently lays on top of the young ladies head.

"What was that!" A chubby pirate screamed out. Standing in a fighting stance preparing himself. The girl quickly rose to her feet trying to escape, while the pirates were occupied.

Right as she made it pass the pirates a tall muscular pirate came around the corner looking down on her. In a deep thunderous voice he asked, "Where you going" grabing her by the arm lifting her up. The girl looked terrified as she looked into the pirates cold eyes.

"Yahoo! Shishishishi" the boy laughed while jumping out the hole dusting himself off. "He's not dead!" A tall slender pirate screamed out.

"Now, where's my hat!" Asking as he looked around eyeing everyone. Then that's when he noticed the young lady who was being held by the overly tall muscular man. "Hey kid get lost this is pirate business" said by one of the pirates.

That's when the girl came up with a brilliant idea to get herself out of this sticky situation. "Captain I tried to get it but they caught me", saying as she tossed the treasure towards him. "So she's with you" the man who seemed to be in charge asked. Looking confused, he looked back at the girl and quickly stretched out his arm grabbing his hat off of the young ladies head. Snapping his arm back placing the hat back on his head. Leaving the pirates in shock with their mouths dropped to the ground. "Who the hell are you"! One of the pirates asked. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be the king of the pirates" the boy replied with a smirk as he tilts his straw hat down pass his eyes. Then before he knew it the air was full of laughter as the pirates laughed and laughed at his words. "You king Hahaha, our Captain will be king of the pirates" said one of the pirates. Then that's when in unison the pirate all screamed "All hail Captain Buggy"! Not prepared Luffy then cocks his fist back still smiling. '' Gum Gum Pistol''! Luffy screamed out as his arm stretched fast as a bullet punching the muscular man square in his face. Causing him to drop the girl and sending him flying through the building behind him.


End file.
